1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to an electrical connector, and more particularly to an electrical connector having an insulating housing and a shielding shell capable of being combined with each other completely tightly and simply and a molding method thereof.
2. The Related Art
Currently, a common connector includes an insulating housing, a plurality of terminals molded in the insulating housing, a shielding shell enclosing the insulating housing. When the connector is assembled, the terminals are firstly molded in the insulating housing, and then the insulating housing is inserted into the shielding shell. The insulating housing and the shielding shell are generally assembled together by means of a buckling method, so the insulating housing and the shielding shell can't be assembled completely tightly, and a gap is formed thereamong.
When the above-mentioned connector is used, it's often exposed to a variety of environments including high temperature, low temperature and high humidity environments. Moisture is apt to invade the connector through the gap so as to cause a phenomenon of electric leakage. The quality of the connector is affected. Otherwise, the assembling procedure is complicated, in a process of assembling the connector, the terminals, the inner shell and the outer shell are apt to be deformed.